masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Completed first playthrough, but not on Insanity
Good morning, I was wondering if anyone had any information about what happens to your gamefile import in the situation where you successfully complete the game on normal gameplay mode, but do not complete it on Insanity gameplay? I was successfully able to complete it without losing any of my team and foolishly decided to try and complete it on Insanity level... It is obvious that I'd have to invest a massive amount of time that I don't have, to complete it at this level. Have I shafted myself? Thanks. :The version of the file completed on normal difficulty will transfer over to ME3, and unless you complete the second file on insanity (or any other difficulty level for that matter), that second file will not carry over into the third game. Exact same scenario from Mass Effect to Mass Effect 2.Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your rapid response, I appreciate it. ... What a relief! ::No problem. I myself am playing a file on Insanity, having imported a previous file I completed on Veteran difficulty. Missions are quite hard... The Horizon mission was brutal on that difficulty, considering the part with the Scions, Husks and the Praetorian (part where the weapon targeting systems need to be optimized). Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's probably one of the toughest parts in the game, there's just no where to f'ing hide behind!!! Nazara18 09:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It feels like an eternity when you have to count how many enemies you've faced, because of the difficulty level. The loyalty mission are going to stink on the difficulty, particularly Garrus', Legion's, and Miranda's; Thane and Samara have the easiest ones (though Thane and Tali will most likely have the hardest recruiting missions on Insanity). Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Garrus' was unbelievable. But fun! I actually lost motivation during the Horizon mission as I was dying repeatedly. Maybe I'll give it one last try --Maaxiim 12:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::As soon as the main battle on horizon starts, immediately sprint to the ramps on the left side, kill the husk that spawns, and then place your two squadmates on either ramp while keeping yourself front and centre. This allows you to take out the Husks coming up each side as well as funneling them to your location, creating a bottleneck. In addition, as the platform is elevated, taking cover behind the wall there leaves you immune to the Scions' shockwaves. Lastly, the game autosaves before fighting the Praetorian. On Insanity, you want to equip the M-920 Cain (the mini Nuke) and ensure you have enough ammo to fire it. Make sure after the husks from the previous fight are gone then move to the battleground and finish off the Scions while avoiding the shockwaves. As soon as that Praetorian arrives, immediately head back to the platform, equip the Cain and charge it. It is instant kill to yourself if you fire at close range. 1 shot from the Cain on insanity wipes out 3/4 of the Praetorian's armour. Then it's barrier activates. If you have enough ammo for a second shot, maintain your distance and fire. Otherwise it chases you around the map (albeit slowly) so keep moving to stay away from its attacks and slowly whittle down its protection and its gone after the armor finishes.Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::There's another part in Mordin's recruiting mission, where you have to upload the Collector virus cure in the fans, I figured out all you have to do is run passed the rocket guys up top. I died like 30 times.Nazara18 19:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Precision is key here. My character has the M-98 Widow sniper rifle. You make sure you have adequate cover, then as soon as they pop up, use Adrenaline Rush and pull a headshot. If you aren't a soldier, just take cover and time your shots to deal the most damage possible without getting hit (as one hit on insanity from a rocket wipes out your shields).Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC)